


Just a Little Bit of Trust

by Scarletivory



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blindfolds, Bottom Nezu |Piers, Creampie, Established Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Piers is just along for the ride, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Raihan controls Piers with a magical doll, Sex Toys, Top Kibana | Raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletivory/pseuds/Scarletivory
Summary: Piers has allowed Raihan to drag him along with every crazy idea that comes to his mind, even the most dangerous and ridiculous ones. Since they studied together at the academy, Piers has put his faith in Raihan's good graces every time they run off on another one of Raihan's adventures. But this adventure might just be the most ridiculous idea Raihan's had yet, as he is presented with a doll made to magically control his body. He has no idea what the rouge wizard is planning with this, but like always, he agrees to give Raihan just a little bit of trust.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 42





	Just a Little Bit of Trust

Piers liked to think he had a wide enough knowledge of magic, liked to think he could handle anything that gets thrown his way. After all, he studied his arse off to get into the most prestigious magic academy in all of Galar. However, his sanity always seemed to get thrown sideways every time a certain wayward wizard came into the picture. A wizard by the name of Raihan.

He met Raihan in his second year at the academy, the resident trouble maker. Raihan was well known across the entire school as the one who constantly got in trouble, and his friendship with the school star just made it that much worse. Leon and Raihan were constantly joined at the hip, and whenever Raihan got himself into trouble, Leon was the one to bail him out. They gained a reputation that way, Raihan always causing a ruckus and Leon batting his pretty eyelashes as the teacher’s pet to get him out of punishment.

Piers made a point to avoid the two. Leon was someone he felt he could be friends with, but in doing so Raihan would just drag him down, so he avoided them both. He had ambitions, Piers wanted to graduate easily and swiftly, and while his grades might not have had him at the top of the class like Leon, he would graduate on good standing. He had a little sister rooting for him, and Marnie looked up to him so much that he had to do his best.

Still, he always felt like something was pulling him to Raihan. He found himself paying very close attention to the school’s gossip to figure out what sort of trouble Raihan caused next. He caught himself staring whenever Raihan walked by. It was when Piers began to have a few not so safe for work dreams about the man that he realized, he had a crush.

This crush was a major eyesore at first, one Piers was inclined to ignore. But the more he saw of Raihan, the more he heard about his crazy adventures, the more his feelings grew. It went from infatuation to love quite fast, Piers became absolutely smitten. His feelings only got harder and harder to ignore, and it wasn’t long before he started chasing after him.

It soon changed very suddenly from chasing him to being by his side when Piers got himself caught up in one of Raihan’s adventures. He noticed the man sneaking out from his dorm room window, and jumped up from his bed. He told himself he was only going to steal a glimpse of what he was doing, then make a run for it, he would be gone before Raihan even knew he was there. Piers prided himself in his talent in stealth spells, and thought that no one would see through them. Leave it to the school’s top student to unravel them. Piers was caught and tried to make a run for it, but Leon was faster, alerting Raihan of his presence.

He was sure this would be it, that Raihan would call him a stalker and be disgusted, but neither of those things happened. Instead of being mad that he had been caught trying to sneak out, Raihan invited him along. This was Piers’ chance to run, to turn around and promise he wouldn’t tell anyone he saw them, but he didn’t. Instead, against his better judgement and every voice of reason screaming bloody murder in his head, he agreed. 

Agreeing, as he very soon found out, proved to be the wrong decision. Raihan led them into the snow-covered forest behind the school’s dormitory, which wasn’t necessarily off limits, but smart students knew to stay away and not interfere with the magical wildlife. Raihan was not smart students. He led both boys to a litter of snow gryphon cubs, which the dumbass just had to approach. After attempting to reach down and pick one up, Raihan had successfully sent them all running for their lives from a very angry mother snow gryphon.

From that day forwards all three of them were inseparable. Through each and every crazy adventure Raihan dragged them on, he and Piers only continued to grow closer under the watchful eyes of Leon. In fact, Leon had done so much to contribute to the growth of their relationship that he happened to be the one to make the first move.

On said night in their senior year, Leon decided it was his turn to decide where they would run off to. He argued that Raihan always made that decision, and _it’s a really cool spot just trust me_. Raihan, never being one to turn down a challenge, decided to go along with it. Leon provided no information about where they we’re going or what they would be doing, only gave each of them a set of directions on where to go, a huge feat considering Leon couldn’t even get from one end of the school to the other. Piers, never being one to question Raihan’s decisions, was simply along for the ride. He only began to grow nervous when Leon told them at their meeting spot that he had something he had to get done tonight, and for them to go on without him. Piers was going to protest, say maybe they should go another night then, but Raihan grabbed his hand and wordlessly dragged him along.

When the two arrived at the faerie lit pond, Piers instantly realized what Leon had done. He took a step back, ready to run for the hills, but Raihan caught him before he could. He realized just as Piers had, and grabbed his wrist to keep him from running away. They shared their first kiss at that pond, finally gave confessions each had been too afraid to say, and began a long term relationship that to this day continues to keep Piers on his toes. 

That was four years ago now, Piers, Raihan, and Leon had all graduated, and were still close. Piers and Raihan more than ever, as his now fiancé continued to drag him along in adventure after adventure. This adventure presented before him, however, was proving to be the most difficult challenge Raihan had given him yet.

“So it’s a doll,” Piers started. They had been sitting in silence for the past 25 minutes since Raihan had presented the idea, Piers just trying to wrap his brain around it.

“Yes,” Raihan replied, hopefulness and amusement painted all over his face.

“And you want to use it… to control my body?”

“Yes…”

“And if I say yes, jus’ hypothetically, what exactly will you make me do?”

Raihan jumped up and leaned across the table, over the doll and into his personal space. Something Piers was steadily learning he didn’t have around Raihan, and he didn’t mind that fact one bit.

“That remains to be seen,” Raihan said, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes that sent a spark up Piers’ spine. That voice of reason in his head was begging him to say no, but he couldn’t help but be dragged along by Raihan’s infectious enthusiasm. 

“First,” he punctuated his point by lifting his index finger in front of Raihan’s face, “if we are goin’ ta do this, I’m gonna set up some ground rules.” Raihan fervently nodded in front of him, leaning back and out of his bubble. “We need ta establish some sort of safe word. If I am uncomfortable at any point I will use it and we will stop immediately.”

“If I do anything that makes you even slightly uncomfortable, we will drop it right then and there.” Piers had to give the guy some credit, the fact that he cares so much about Piers’ comfort has always been one of his best selling points. “Anything you know already you wouldn’t like, tell me now, and I’ll throw it off the table before we even start.”

Piers sighs, wondering why in the world he fell in love with someone as crazy as Raihan, and laughed at the absurdity of all of it. “Aight then, let's work this out.”

* * *

Piers, now having moved to lay comfortable on their shared bed, was beginning to regret his choice to agree. After they had laid out all of their rules, Raihan decided he was first going to take a shower, and told Piers to go get comfortable and  _ just relax _ . Easy for him to say, every time he looked at the doll on the nightstand it made him nervous. Still, the excitement from the thrill of the unknown kept him from telling Raihan he had changed his mind.

He could hear the shower stop from their bedroom, and that thrill crawled up his spine. He was quick to grab his phone and lounge back against the pillows, trying to look as nonchalant as possible so Raihan wouldn’t be able to see his nerves. 

“Are you ready,” Raihan asked as he walked in the room. He was shaking water out of his hair with a towel, seemingly calm and collected, but the amusement in his voice was palpable. 

“I could have been had you let me prepare, but someone told me not to do anything,” Piers pointed, throwing his phone to the side. At this point he was getting a bit anxious to start, and could have sped the process along while Raihan was in the shower, but the man in question always preferred to take things slow.

Raihan clicked his tongue, “come one now, let me take care of you baby.” Hearing the pet name shut Piers right up. He always melted when Raihan called him cute names, but he wasn’t going to let Raihan have all the upper hand in this battle.

“Fine then, come an’ take care of me. You wanted to be in control, then take control. If you’re goin to use the doll then use it, cuz I’m still talking. Don’t you want to make me breathless?”

Raihan only grinned wider, and instead of biting back some retort of his own, he walked to the nightstand and picked up the doll. He lifted it to his lips, whispering some wicked spell into it that Piers couldn’t hear, but could definitely feel. Then, before he could really register what was happening, his body moved to flip him on his hands and knees, pushing his chest into the bed and his ass out.

“Oi, am I a joke to you,” Piers groaned, but Raihan laughed, and flipped him back over on his back.

“Relax baby, I just had to see if it worked first. Now then…” Piers’ hands reached up, scaling his body over his hoodie, exploring a body he already knew well enough. They scanned up over to his neck, wrapping around it. Fingers splayed across neck and chin, his head holding up to reveal more neck to Raihan’s pleasure. 

“You haven’t even taken my clothes of- mph!” Finger jumped down his throat, and he gagged just slightly before he caught himself. He caught on quickly, and began to suck the two digits that invaded his mouth, and he used this opportunity to take a glimpse at Raihan.

He was still holding the doll to his lips, whispering in spells that Piers couldn’t hear, but he could see the glint in his eyes. Raihan had a plan, and Piers was just as nervous as he was excited to figure out what that was. 

Wet fingers moved down to his waist to lift up and into the hoodie he was wearing, Raihan’s of course with absolutely nothing underneath. They slinked up and under to pinch his left nipple, the other hand simply rolling over the other side of his chest. At this point in their relationship they had explored each other’s bodies many times, and they knew each other’s like it was their own. There had been an extremely stark improvement since their very first time together, in which Raihan accidentally knocked Piers right off the bed with his superior strength. They’ve learned quite a lot since then. 

Through all the abuse Raihan was making Piers put his poor chest through, his hips unconsciously canted up on the bed. Raihan’s spell casted paused just momentarily for him to give off a dark chuckle, and Piers glared at him as hard as he could possibly muster with the little break he had. That break didn’t last long though, as another spell was casted and Piers’ hand went straight down to grasp at the very beginnings of a growing erection. His hips shifted back down into the bed at the sudden grip, and a gasp escaped his lips. However that hand did not pump, or do anything really other than dance around his dick with light touches that did nothing but tickle.

“I thought you were gonna take control, but all you seem to be doin is playin with me,” Piers groaned. He was going to continue his line of protests, when his hoodie was removed with quick and precise movements from his hands, and he was left completely out in the open. 

“Come on baby, can’t you let me have a little fun with you first? Besides, that sharp tongue of yours won’t be so sharp for long.” Piers did not at all like the desire behind Raihan’s words, and he was not at all turned on by it, not one bit. “Hm, but since you mention it, why don’t we make this a little more interesting?”

“Interesting? How can this get any more interesting than you magically controlling all of my movements?” Raihan doesn’t answer, and instead walks over to the nightstand and opens a drawer that sends a chill down Piers spine. Okay, maybe this could get a little more interesting. And when she sees Raihan pull out a black silk cloth, he finally understands what he means.

“Even if I do have complete control over your body, you can still anticipate what's going to happen if you can see. This way, I have one hundred percent control over you. If we do it this way, you’ll have to completely give yourself to me. Piers, do you trust me, completely trust me?”

Piers chews his lips as he thinks up his answer. The thought of it definitely sparks some nerves in him, that’s a lot of control he’d be putting in Raihan’s hands. But, excitement sparks in him too. He’s been with Raihan for quite a while now, he’s saved Piers’ life several times throughout their adventures. He has never once done anything to make him uncomfortable. Raihan has always, _always_ , respected each and every one of Piers’ boundaries. 

“Aight, I trust you Rai. I know you would never do anythin to me that would upset me,” Piers agrees. Instead of smirking at him like he had been doing all night, Raihan gives him the softest smile he’s seen since they’ve started. The fact that Piers’ trust makes him so happy fills his heart with warmth, because he knows Raihan trusts him just the same. 

Raihan puts one knee on the bed, then the other, until he’s completely leaning over Piers with the cloth in his hands. The cloth is soft over Piers’ eyes as he slides it over, and he easily ties it around his head with his hair being tied up. Once he knows the blindfold is secure, he unties Piers’ hair and lets it fall around his face. Treads of ivory and ebony fall over his back, accentuating his pale frame beautifully. Raihan always did prefer seeing him like this with his hair down.

Sensing Piers’ tension below him, Raihan leans down to kiss him. The kiss lacks heat, just a soft kiss to ease his nerves. Large hands come to rest on hips, and he gives Piers a little squeeze to tell him _I’m here, I’m going to take care of you_. When the man beneath him seems to be less stiff, he lets himself slowly slip away, placing something in each of Piers’ hands as he backs away.

Piers feels the objects around in his hands, but the spell Raihan’s holding him under keeps him from exploring them too much. One object is set down, and he feels it roll down the dip of the bed and rest against his thigh. It’s cold, and seems to be made of glass. The other object he is allowed to explore, and it’s not long before he feels the bottle cap and figures out what it is.

He takes the hint without Raihan even saying anything, and opens the cap. This is, unfortunately, much harder to do without being able to see, but Piers applies the lube to his fingers and begins to rub them together to warm it up. The bottle is taken from his hand, and he waits to see if Raihan will either give him a command or move Piers himself, but he does neither of these things. Instead, all he hears is the cap of the lube bottle open again, and the slick sound of it being rubbed on something, so he reaches down on his own and begins to stretch himself open.

Just when his hips grind down as he enters a third finger and finds a rhythm, his hand pulls itself away. The glass object is placed back in his hand, but this time Piers isn’t even given time to inspect it before his hand starts pressing it against his entrance. With very little effort, it slides in, and as it enters him Piers can finally get a grasp of what it is. It’s the glass dildo Raihan had crafted in his honor, and it completely resembles his girth. Piers had scoffed at the whole thing, why pay all that money to get a hand crafted glass dildo that resembles his dick if they had the original, but when the cold lube covered object entered him he could not bring himself to protest. He gasped quite loudly as the cold glass slid inside of him, but it wasn’t long before the object was warmed with his own heated body temperature. 

When Piers felt he had adjusted to the object, he went to move it, but he found he could not move. Instead of fighting it, he let his body rest in anticipation for whatever Raihan was planning. He felt pressure along his now full erection, Raihan’s hands and something else. Something was being strapped along the head, and his heartbeat quickened as he slowly put the pieces together as to what Raihan was doing.

He realized too late however, and a strangled cry was ripped from his throat as electric vibrations shot through his dick from the bullet vibrator. It was then that Raihan finally allowed his hand to begin thrusting the dildo in and out of himself. The pace he set was absolutely relentless, Piers didn’t even have time to catch his breath. His hand pushed the dildo in and out of him at a pace that rivaled Raihan’s own thrusts, and the bullet vibrator was set at full speed to drive him insane.

He could feel it all build up very quick, at the asinine pace Raihan was setting he was sure to reach his peak in no time. His entire body writhed in the extreme pleasure assaulting him, his nerves were on fire and every breath that came out of his lungs came out as a moan. 

His orgasm completely knocked the air out of his lungs, and when it finally came back to him, he was practically singing. White danced across the blackness of the silk blindfold, and he felt like he was seeing stars as he shot across his chest. His head completely blanked as he could no longer focus on anything other than the immense pleasure. The toys didn’t slow or stop, Raihan made sure to completely ring him dry, until his moans died down to nothing but whimpers.

Just when a tear rolled down his cheek, both his hand and the vibrator began to slow. He choked on broken moans as he himself began coming down as each item slowed to a crawl. The dildo still pushed in and out of him, and the vibrator was still going, albeit on its lowest setting, but Piers could finally catch his breath. He felt the electric current that had begun to run through his body finally ebbed down.

He could hear Raihan’s breathless laugh somewhere in the room, and heard the sound of clothes shuffling. Piers himself smirked, even in his mindless moment of being totally fucked out, he still found his own satisfaction in the fact that the image of him in such pleasure could make even the great Raihan breathless.

His hand came to a stop, and he felt the magic that was intertwining his body snap and fade away. The bed dipped, and a hand was placed over his own, removing the toy from him. The vibrator remained, and he could feel Raihan’s overwhelming presence above him. 

“Fuck baby… Do you know how good you look when you come? God, I should’ve filmed it for you, just so you could see how beautiful you are.” A kiss was placed on the juncture of his neck, sweet and calming. “You have such a beautiful voice, your songs are so pretty, but they sound the prettiest when you’re moaning out for me.” Another kiss, this time right above his heart. Piers’ dying erection wasn’t gone for long, with the vibrator bringing it back to life rather quickly. Still, he was extremely sensitive from his first orgasm, and Raihan’s sultry-sweet voice dripping with lust over his body did absolutely nothing to help him.

All he could get himself to do was whimper in response, and now that he was back in control of his body, he felt around for Raihan and wrapped his arms around him as best as he could. He squeezed, as much as he could muster, and Raihan wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him back.

“Do you want me to take the blindfold off,” he asked, and it came out so sweetly that Piers for a moment completely forgot how overwhelmed he had become. 

He nodded against Raihan’s neck, “wanna see you…” Hands reached into the base of his neck, into his hair with gentle tugging. With one pull the silk fell from his eyes, and Piers blinked as he readjusted to the light. Raihan lifted up to place a chaste kiss on his lips, but when he pulled away, Piers chased after him. 

A kiss that was meant to be soft quickly morphed into something very heated. Piers’ oversensitivity always made his needs even greater the second time, Raihan knew this. He himself wasn’t in any better shape, and his own throbbing erection pressed against Piers’ thigh. Before Piers could begin to grind himself against Raihan however, the larger man moved back. He was going to make an attempt at grabbing him and pulling him back, but the sight he was graced with stopped him in his tracks. 

Raihan uncapped the lube bottle once again, this time slicking up his own erection. When he noticed Piers staring, he decided to make a show out of it. While one hand pumped up and down, the other slid up his chest and abs, outlining every curve. When Piers finally whimpered with a slight _Rai, please_ he leaned back down, aligning himself with Piers.

“God, you’re so perfect…” Raihan murmured directly into his ear, before pushing in. Piers, already having been completely fucked out once, arched his back almost perfectly as his nails raked down Raihan’s back. It took him a bit longer to adjust this time, a few tears rolling down his cheek at the overstimulation. Raihan gently kissed his forehead, an attempt and bringing him back to reality, which he could tell worked when he noticed a bit more clarity in his eyes.

Piers was about to ask him to move, wiggle his hips and get him to get on with it, but before he could say anything the low vibrations that he had begun to ignore shot back up to full speed, and he sobbed out a moan.

“Raih-ah!” He looked down to see the remote in Raihan’s hand and the smirk on his face just in time for the larger man to pull out and slam back in. Piers clutched on for dear life, digging his nails once again into toned back muscles while his toes curled. Just like before, Raihan set an absolutely ruthless pace, thrusting in and out like both of their lives depended on it.

All Piers could think about was Raihan, his brain and body was becoming completely overtaken by him, and all that came out of his mouth was Raihan’s name. Hearing this only spurred the man on further, and Raihan drank up each and every time his name was moaned from those beautiful lips. They danced to a rhythm that only the two of them knew, something beautiful that they had made together, and that would always be theirs.

Raihan showered Piers body in praises and little kisses which did nothing but burn on overheated skin. He marked and sucked and bit, painting a picture of marks that Piers would admire for the next coming weeks. He always made a point to never hide them, he wanted everyone to know who had done this to him, who made him feel so absolutely wrecked and wrung out.

Piers was the first to build up to his orgasm, with his oversensitivity and the vibrator sending shock waves up his spine into his brain, he came much quicker than normal. His second orgasm rocked his entire body, and he shook and quivered against Raihan, a silent scream on his lips. Raihan however, didn’t stop. He continued to thrust fast and hard into Piers even after his orgasm ended, chasing his own end. It came not long after, and he slammed his hand against the headboard while the other locked into a death grip on Piers’ hip. His own cry fell on now deft ears, but Piers still managed to hold him close through it all.

They caught their breaths, Raihan leaning up to take some weight off of the other, and Piers whining at the loss. He was quick to remove the vibrator before he really worked him too hard, and lifted a hand to cup his cheek. He knew how sensitive Piers became after being pushed past his limits, both physically and emotionally. His thumb wiped away a tear that threatened to spill over, and he leaned down to kiss right under where the tear had almost fallen.

“...love you..” Piers managed to say, sniffling just slightly. Raihan lifted Piers up ever so lightly, enough to wrap his arms around his waist, and pulled him in close. Tired arms came up to rest on a back that they had previously scratched and torn with sharp nails.

“I love you too baby..” Raihan affirmed, breaking out into an onslaught of kisses all over his lover’s face. Cheeks, forehead, lips, nose, he left no place unkissed, and that finally seemed to bring Piers back to reality. However, back he was, he could hardly fight off the sleepiness that settled over him. His eyes fluttered closed every time he tried to keep them open, and Raihan only laughed at how hard he was trying to stay awake.

“Come on,” he said as he pulled out, wincing as he realized how much he actually came. The look on his lover’s face showed he wasn’t the only one to notice, and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll clean you up.” Raihan got up to go start the shower, but Piers grabbed his wrist, pulling him down for one last kiss. 

“Just get a washcloth, we’ll shower in the morning… I don't think I can get up and I don’t want to.” His hand lingered on his wrist for a moment longer, before letting go.

The smile that broke out on Raihan’s face was gorgeous, a sight that Piers would never get tired of. “Alright, just relax baby. I’ll clean us both up and then we can sleep in as late as we want tomorrow, how’s that sound.”

Piers, hardly holding onto consciousness at this point, only nodded in response. He barely registered the cloth wiping him clean, but he did register his love crawling into bed with him and pulling him in close. Once he was situated with his head on Raihan’s chest, he fell into slumber with the rhythmic lullaby of the beating of his love’s heart, telling him that he would never be alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this episode of "horny 1 am thoughts." Hope you enjoyed!! You can find more episodes of horny 1 am thoughts over at my twitter [@chandele0n](https://twitter.com/chandele0n)


End file.
